Dinner For Two
by Dilanith
Summary: EdwardxBella Oneshot. Es spielt in Eclipse, nach dem Heiratsantrag von Edward. Die beiden wollen einen gemütlichen Abend nur zu zweit verbringen, und Edward schlägt ein Candle-Light-Dinner vor.


**Dies ist ein kleiner Oneshot, der in Eclipse spielt, an dem Abend, wo Edward den Heiratsantrag macht. Im Prinzip ein paar Minuten danach. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt und ihr reviewt ^_^**

**Disclaim: I do not own Twilight or any characters of it!**

* * *

"Und… und jetzt? Sollen wir googeln, wo das nächstbeste Standesamt in L.A. ist?" scherzte Bella schwach. Er verzog grinsend die Mundwinkel, mehr amüsiert über ihre Art als über den schlechten Witz. "Oder gibt es noch irgendeine Tradition, die man damals hatte?"

Edward zog sie zu sich heran. Eine Hand legte er auf ihre Schulter, eine strich an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen hinab. Er lächelte sanft.

"Keine Tradition, aber ein Wunsch meinerseits. Nein, geh gar nicht drauf ein… Ich dränge dir schon so viele meiner Wünsche auf… Wenn es _dein_ Wunsch ist, können wir auch einfach den Abend vor dem Fernseher verbringen."

Ein Abend vor dem Fernseher hätte garantiert damit geendet, dass sie sich zart auf dem Sofa davor liebkosen würden, doch Bella verdrängte diesen Gedanken, um auf den am Rande erwähnten Wunsch ihres Freundes einzugehen.

"Ein Wunsch deinerseits? Und der wäre?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Was hältst du von einem Candle-Light Dinner? Ich habe alles da. Du setzt dich einfach kurz hin und ich bereite alles vor", erklärte er und es war offensichtlich, dass er nichts lieber tun würde als das.

"Okay… Das können wir machen."

"Wirklich? Ich will nicht, dass du-"

"Edward, mach schon. Außerdem habe ich langsam Hunger", fügte Bella bestimmend hinzu. Sie wollte ihm gerne den Wunsch erfüllen, hatte er doch schon so viel für sie getan. Im selben Moment fing er an zu strahlen und ihr Herz pochte unregelmäßig - was er natürlich hörte - bei diesem Anblick. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der eine ganze Ladung voller Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen hatte; so sah er aus. Er war und blieb ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an und deutete ihm, dass es wirklich in Ordnung war.

"Soll ich dir helfen, Edward?"

"Nein, Liebste, mach du es dir nur bequem. Ich bin so schnell fertig, wie ich kann." Und so stürmte er, leise und elegant, los in die Küche.

Bella wusste nicht, was sie alleine auf dem Bett oder Sofa tun sollte, und so verließ sie das Zimmer und betrat seins. Es war immer noch das, welches sie am meisten in dem Haus der Cullens liebte. Edwards umfangreiche Musiksammlung durchstöberte sie immer wieder gern und staunte, wie sie geordnet war. Selbst so eine, ja, fast _belanglose_ Kleinigkeit brachte sie dazu, ihn nur noch mehr zu lieben. Es war ein wunderbarer Abend. Nur er und sie. Sie wurde sich ihrer Liebe so noch mehr bewusst.

Bella traute sich jedoch nicht recht, eine seiner CDs aus der Ordnung zu reißen, denn sie erschienen ihr wie ein gut behütetes Eigentum. Ihr war bewusst, dass er nie etwas dagegen hätte, aber sie ließ es dennoch bleiben. Sie drehte sich und schaute durch das große Fenster des Raums. Es war stockduster draußen und noch nicht mal das Grün der Tannen konnte man sehen. Hier hatte er sie zum ersten Mal auf den Rücken genommen und war stürmisch hinausgesprungen.

Bella ging die Treppen hinunter und tappte vorsichtig in das vollkommen leere Wohnzimmer ihrer zukünftigen Familie. Es war anders ohne die ruhigen Bewegungen der Cullens, ohne Alices glockenhelles Lachen oder Esmes fürsorgliche Gesten, wenn sie zu Besuch war, doch es war schön. Nur sie und Edward, der oben herumwerkelte. Nur sie beide. Er hatte recht gehabt, für die beiden allein war immer viel zu wenig Zeit.

Die weiße Sofagarnitur bildete einen starken Kontrast zum Dunkel der Nacht und Bella fühlte sich angezogen von diesem Dunkel. Sie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und trat an die riesigen Fensterscheiben. Das Schwarz war direkt vor ihr, getrennt durch Glas. Ihre blassen Finger berührten vorsichtig die Scheiben. Ein Duft strömte durch das Haus. Es roch nach Pilzen…

Plötzlich erschien ein blasser Schimmer auf der Scheibe, der nicht von ihren Fingern kam. Leicht überrascht drehte Bella sich um. Edward stand dort; gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte sie an.

"Es riecht gut. Bist du schon fertig?", fragte sie im Gehen. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine marmorne Brust, die von einem blauen Shirt umhüllt war. Das Blau der Cullens; ein Blau, das sie liebte.

"Nein, verzeih, es dauert noch ein wenig. Aber nicht mehr lang. Kommst du kurz mit nach oben? Ich vermisse dich."

Bei seinen Worten durchströmten Bella unendlich viele Glückshormone und schnell nickte sie. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch natürlich nahm er sie geschickt auf die Arme und rauschte die Treppen hoch. Oben setzte er seine leicht verwirrte Verlobte behutsam ab und strich ihr noch einmal übers Haar, bevor er sich wieder der Pfanne mit den Pilzen zuwandte. Sie stellte sich an die andere Ecke der großen Kochplatte und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er fröhlich grinsend das Gemüse umrührte.

"Edward, du musst das nicht für mich machen".

"Ich _will_ es für dich machen, Bella. Und jetzt ist es eh zu spät."

Sie nickte. Das Gold seiner Augen war nicht zu übersehen, doch konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen "Was isst du eigentlich? Pumablut mit Zitronenspritzer und dazu ein Omelette à lá frisch-erlegter-Jaguar?" zu witzeln. Edward ignorierte die Frage gekonnt, indem er sich voll auf die Pfanne konzentrierte und kurz darauf zu einem Schrank sauste, um eine Packung Nudeln daraus hervorzuzaubern.

"Du hast doch keinen Knoblauch verwendet, oder?"

"Liebste, habe ich dir nicht schon erklärt, dass das bei uns nicht funktioniert? Du musst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen."

"Ich meinte eher wegen dem Mundgeruch."

Edward schmunzelte.

"Lass mich wenigstens die Teller und das Besteck holen…" sagte sie murmelnd und öffnete suchend die Schranktüren.

"Steht schon alles unten! Du musst gleich nur noch Platz nehmen."

Bella musste lächeln. Ihr lieber, fürsorglicher Verlobter… Obwohl sie dieses Wort immer noch nicht gern dachte, geschweige denn aussprach.

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du diese Zutaten im Haus hast? Oder ist das euer Tarnvorrat?"

"Nein, ich habe… ein wenig vorausgeplant und alles schnell eingekauft", grinste Edward; mit dem Blick auf den dampfenden Topf. Bella verdrehte die Augen, musste aber ebenfalls grinsen.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Edward fertig und schnellte mit zwei Töpfen herunter und kam in wenigen Sekunden wieder mit ihnen hinauf.

"Es ist angerichtet, mein Schatz", sagte er hochachtungsvoll und verbeugte sich theatralisch. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie die Treppen runter. Bellas Magen knurrte vor Hunger und sie nahm den Duft des Essens immer stärker wahr.

Unten angekommen, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Edward hatte aus irgendeinem Winkel des Hauses einen kleinen weißen Tisch, passend zur restlichen Einrichtung, gezaubert und darauf einen Teller angerichtet. Dazu eine schimmernde Kerze und tiefrote Rosenblätter verteilt über das Weiß. Sie musste ihn nicht anschauen, um zu wissen, dass er stolz grinste. Bedächtig, so als hätte sie Angst dieses Bild zu zerstören, schritt sie auf den Tisch zu und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den Edward ihr zurückschob. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

"Und das nennst du also ein Dinner for two?", begann sie, doch bei der Bewegung die Hand zu heben, um sich das Haar hinters Ohr zu streichen, stieß sie aus Versehen die Kerze um. Natürlich war es nicht schlimm, da Edward sie wieder aufgestellt, bevor sie überhaupt das Tischtuch erreicht hatte. Er kicherte. Bella funkelte ihn an.

"Es ist pervers, dass dich das so amüsiert und-", doch sie verstummte, als ihr Blick endlich zum Teller wanderte und sich der Geruch des Essens mit dem passenden Bild zusammenfügte.

"Pilzravioli", flüsterte sie.


End file.
